Nolan Sirvard II
Nolan Sirvard (ノーランサーハーバード, Nōran Sahābādo) is currently known as an , and thus he currently bears no affiliation to any guild. He a former member of the disbanded guild, The Five; a guild was solely composed of powerful five mages, as the name implies. He is known throughout Fiore as the Dark Knight (畦騎士, Kurokishi), for exceptional skill usage of the sword, and two magic he utilizes, the rare Shield Magic, and Darkness Magic, possessing great mastery over the aforementioned magic. Nolan is said to possess power akin to that of an S-Class Mage, or even above, despite not holding the rank himself. He excepts taking nearly any job request that may be represented before him, because of this, he well known throughout Fiore. Appearance Nolan is young man possessing a rather slim build, not particularly muscular, and is thought to under-par physical strength. Despite him not possessing a particular muscular build, Nolan has considerably tall stature, standing exactly at 6 feet, heightening his virile features. Nolan has slightly tanned skin complexion. He possesses cropped raven-black hair, falling down just to his neck, evenly framing the young man's face, aligned along his notable angular jawline, and chin. His hair raven-black, and has a dark-brown tint. It has been noted by many females, that Nolan is quite the handsome man. He possess hazel-colored eyes, often mistaken for brown in coloration, because of the dark color. He generally seen with calm expression on his face, and half-way open eyes. His also is seen with black glasses, with oval-shaped frames. Nolan is almost seen sporting his combat-oriented attire. At is a rather simple style of clothing, heavily influenced by traditional japanese clothing; a , to be precise. Nolan's wears a long, calve-length black simplistic fabric, likened to a coat of sorts. The unique piece of clothing is to be magically forged, because of its unique properties. The black coat has a single rectangular strap, near the chest area, keeping the coat held together. It has two red parallel stripes, initiating from the shoulder area, running down to end of the sleeves. Nolan keeps the sleeves of the coat rolled up, revealing the gray inseam of the coat. He has a simple black , which his equipment is hoisted by. He also has black gauntlet like pieces on his forearm, and surrounds his hand, and also a long black boots, held together by a black strap,and silver buckle. Underneath the this attire, he wears a simple turtle-neck, and black pants. Despite him being seen with a rather formal attire at times, Nolan will don a more relaxed attire; simply consisting of a black long-sleeved shirt, and beige pants. Personality Nolan is a calm, and collected individual, a generally respectful person. He will use , though not often, using the Japanese honorific, -''san'', after addressing a persons' name, only to those who have earned his respect. He will maintain this calm, and laid-back demeanor under all circumstances, unless the situation seriously call him to become angry, stating that anger will not help a situation. Nolan is not an arrogant person, never thinking of himself to be above another, whether they it be the poor, or those possessing inferior ability than himself. Though he is generally a respectful person, Nolan will not refrain from telling the truth, though not often. Nolan will lie in order achieve goals faster, escape dangerous situation. He will not lie in manner, to take advantage of anyone, but will lie to ease, or prevent a troublesome situations, between himself, and another. When in battle, Nolan believes that all enemies should die. He states that an enemy should not be apprehended, and be imprisoned. Nor does he believe he should show mercy, and let a person live. Why ?.... Relationships Mikoto Kayaku Yuma Yuki History Synopsis Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: On several instances, Nolan has displayed a skill of swordsmanship, akin to that of an master swordsman, given that he has solely trained in the way of the sword. Precise, and accurate, that emphasizes Nolan's use of the sword, rarely ever using brute force to damage opponents. HE generally focues on striking a person weak points, in order to disable an opponent all together. Hand-to-Hand Combat Inability: Magical Abilities : *'Powerful Magical Aura': Shield Magic Shield Magic (シールド魔法 , Shiirudo Mahō): Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) Quotes Trivia *His theme song is _____________, and his battle theme is ______________. * Nolan wishes only to face the strongest of mages of the current generation in battle. Notable individual's are, Ray Martinez, Tyson Carter, and Dante Royard. Behind the Scenes * The images used for Nolan are based on the character Shimura Shinpachi's appearance within the movie; Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya. * Nolan's surname, Sirvard was inspired by the surname Royard, a name created by Zikimura. * I am aware his alas, The Dark Knight, is the epithet of Batman, from the DC Universe. References Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Fairy Tail Category:Human Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Shield Magic User